Dalam Bingkai Perpisahan
by parikesit n1nna
Summary: Cerita Mei dan Yuzu saat perpisahan sekolah. One-shot. Versi Bahasa Indonesia dari Graduation Picture (Turning Tables)


Catatan penulis: versi Indonesia dari Graduation Picture (Turning Tables). Sudah 13 tahun sejak saya lulus SMA, tapi tiap kali melihat foto-foto di masa itu, saya cuma bisa tersenyum sedih (gara-gara teringat kenangan cinta pertama). Saya harap Yuzu dan Mei tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu (walau sebenarnya dalam hati saya kurang setuju dengan tema apapun terkait incest, pseudo-incest sekalipun).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Setelah berfoto bersama dengan teman sekelas di bawah spanduk 'BRAVO, SENIOR!', Mei segera dikelilingi oleh para adik kelas yang ingin berfoto bersama.

"Senpai, boleh dong foto bareng kita..." Matsuri berkata dengan senyum yang seolah mengulum permen rahasia.

"Kakak kelas favoritmu bukannya di kelas lain ya?" Mei menunjuk kakak tirinya yang tidak satu darah yang sedang berfoto di atas panggung.

"Nanti juga sering ketemu dia setelah perpisahan." Matsuri meraih tangan Mei dan mengajaknya menjauh dari gerombolan yang berseragam sama, tak menghiraukan protes beberapa temannya. Diseretnya Mei ke salah satu ruang belajar kelas sepuluh yang sedang kosong.

Mei tertegun sejenak. Matsuri duduk di bekas bangku Yuzu saat dia kelas sepuluh, bersandar sebentar pada jendela.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Matsuri menyerahkan dasi sekolah Mei yang tua.

Muka Mei memerah.

"Kau tidak pernah menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang kurang pantas dibicarakan, kan?"

Mei menyembunyikan dasi itu di dalam sakunya dan berkata, "Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Dasimu."

Mei mengedipkan mata tak paham. "Coba ulangi sekali lagi?"

"Aku ingin kau memberiku dasimu. Dasi yang sekarang sedang kau pakai."

"Kenapa saya harus memberimu dasi ini?"

"Karena aku minta?"

"Saya tidak mau memberikannya padamu." Mei membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Matsuri.

"Kapan...," Matsuri mengekor di belakangnya, "Kapan kau akan bilang ke Yuzu kalau akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri?"

Mei berhenti melangkah. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu..."

"Aku tahu. Tahu saja."

Mei memandang lurus pada Yuzu di kejauhan. Yuzu sedang tersenyum pada kamera lain yang bukan kamera dalam mata Mei.

"Seperti aku tahu bahwa dasi Yuzu-lah yang sedang kau kenakan saat ini."

* * *

"Mei! Ya ampun, aku nyariin kamu lho dari tadi..." Yuzu berlari dan merangkul lengan kanan Mei.

"Mari berfoto bersama. Himeko, saya bisa minta tolong untuk memfoto kami berdua?" Mei memencet tombol bergambar kamera di HPnya.

"Lho, Mei, bagusan pakai kamera Papa, toh."

"Nanti saja kita pakai kamera Papa. Senyum, gih..." Mei menggandeng tangan kakak tirinya lalu segera melepasnya setelah foto terjepret. "Terima kasih, Himeko." Ia menutup HP flipnya.

"Tunggu, Mei, aku juga pengin foto bareng kamu." Himeko menyorongkan HPnya ke Yuzu yang segera dihalangi oleh Mei, Mei tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Nanti saya kembali ke sini, kami harus foto bareng Papa dan Kakek, mereka sedang menunggu. Ayo, Yuzu." Ia bersama Yuzu meninggalkan Himeko yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

"Tunggu, Mei, Papa dan Kakek di sana, lho..."

Mei terus memaksa Yuzu mengikutinya. Mereka berhenti pada kelas yang tadinya dibuat Mei dan Matsuri bicara. Dilepaskannya tangan Yuzu, ia berjalan menuju jendela. "Ingat nggak tempat ini?"

Yuzu duduk di atas bangku tempatnya dulu saat kelas sepuluh. Dia tersenyum dan meletakkan kepala di atas meja lamanya.

Mei menaruh dasinya di atas meja Yuzu.

"Oh, pantes, kulihat ada yang beda dari kamu, ternyata kamu nggak pakai dasi, toh."

"Dasi saya ada di atas meja."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Dasi saya yang hilang saat kita kelas sepuluh."

"Ya, aku tahu...eh, apa?" Yuzu meraih dasi itu dan mengamatinya dari dekat.

"Sekarang saya tahu asal kutukan 'Cinta Saudari' yang beredar mulut ke mulut di sekolah kita."

Yuzu menyeringai lucu, entah karena mendengar perkataan Mei atau karena membaca kata-kata di balik dasi Mei.

"Tidak ada yang berani memindahkan dasi itu dari tempatnya, sampai Matsuri menemukannya. Karena kutukan yang kau tulis di situ."

"Itu salahnya ketua OSIS yang menjabat saat aku kelas sepuluh, dia galak banget kalau masalah peraturan sekolah, anak buahnya menyita semua barang yang kutaruh di laci bangku." Yuzu merajuk.

"Iya, dia galak banget. Kira-kira apa ya yang bakal dia lakukan kalau menemui siswi yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah kita bercinta di kelas ini?" Mei mendekatkan diri pada Yuzu, tubuhnya condong hingga dahinya menyentuh dahi Yuzu, tangan mereka di pinggang satu sama lain.

"Di-dia bakal bergabung sama siswi itu...?"

Mei tertawa dan menaruh tangan kanan Yuzu ke dada kirinya. Mei menciumnya dengan irama yang konsisten pada ritme yang lambat untuk waktu yang lama, kadang diselingi kecupan ringan, ia tahu ciuman seperti ini akan membuat Yuzu frustrasi. Yuzu mendorongnya ke lantai, tangan kirinya meraih dasi Mei sementara tangan satunya sibuk menjelajah ke dalam baju Mei. Mei menyipitkan matanya curiga, tangan kirinya menahan tangan kanan Yuzu agar tak bisa membantu tangan satunya memegang dasi.

"Tidak, kamu tidak bisa menggunakan trik lama lagi hari ini." Mei berkata sambil berusaha mendudukkan diri di atas lantai, memaksa Yuzu yang berada di atasnya untuk duduk juga. Ia mencium Yuzu lagi, merebut lembut dasinya, "Kali ini, gimana kalau Yuzu saja yang ditutup matanya supaya dia berharap-harap cemas tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang adik padanya...," Ia berbisik di antara ciuman, "..dan kalau dia suka dengan apa yang adiknya lakukan..." Mei mengecup bibir Yuzu sambil menyiapkan dasinya untuk menutup mata Yuzu, "Yuzu bisa membisikkan kata-kata nakal di telinga sang adik..."

Merah padamlah wajah Yuzu.

* * *

Lama setelahnya, Yuzu baru menyadari suara gaduh di kejauhan. Mei sudah duduk di bangku lama Yuzu untuk tak seberapa lama, memandang ke luar jendela, rambut dan seragam Mei sempurna seperti sedia kala. Yuzu beranjak berdiri, kedua tungkainya masih gemetar. Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya, memasukkan pakaian dalam ke sebelah kakinya tapi keseimbangannya hilang, dia terduduk di pangkuan Mei.

Mei melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Yuzu, "Janji, ya, kak..." Yuzu berusaha berkonsentrasi memasukkan kakinya ke lubang celana saat Mei dengan lembut berkata sambil menciumi deretan tulang punggungnya, "..bahwa kamu akan menunggu sampai saya kembali..."

Mereka saling membisu. Mei membuka HP flipnya yang bergetar, panggilan dari Papa mereka tak dijawab olehnya, suara getaran membahana dalam kelas. Yuzu membalikkan badan dan menatap wajah Mei, jarinya mengusap airmata sang adik. Saat getaran berhenti, dia menatap pada wallpaper baru di HP Mei, foto yang baru saja diambil oleh Himeko dengan latar perpisahan sekolah. Ditangkapnya tatapan getir adiknya untuknya dalam foto itu.

Yuzu tersenyum dan berkata, "Kita lihat saja ya, nanti, saat kamu sudah beneran balik..."

Mei mendesah, kini posisi mereka terbalik sudah, tapi Mei dengan senang hati menyerah dalam pelukan kakaknya.


End file.
